Digital Satellite Equipment Control (DiSEqC) is a protocol utilized to enable communication between a receiver (e.g., a decoder, a set top box, etc.) and a signal switcher of an antenna (e.g., a satellite dish) through a high voltage coaxial cable. This communication is utilized to, for example, change the polarity of the antenna, and/or select different channels/programs. Using the DiSEqC 1.X communication protocol, data can be unidirectionally transferred from the receiver to the antenna.
In recent years, the next generation of DiSEqC communication, DiSEqC 2.X, has incorporated data transfer from the antenna to the receiver so that communication between the receiver and the antenna is bidirectional. Conventional methods to enable this bidirectional communication through the high voltage coaxial cable require additional components added to a low-noise block (LNB) voltage regulator included in the receiver. These components may include a switch, inductors, resistors, and capacitors. These components add cost and complexity to the LNB voltage regulator. Additionally, fine tuning of several of these components is also required.